


Office hours

by orphan_account



Category: Z Nation (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Office Sex, but not full sex, i just need to vent until season 3 is here, smutty smut smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-13 00:58:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7955905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You expected this since the moment a break was mentioned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Office hours

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if there are spelling errors!

You knew that 10K was still knew to this kind of stuff, not knowing how to act like a boyfriend, so he says. It’s not like you guys got enough time alone to even try sex anyway with the zombie apocalypse and all. He’s been progressing as needier each day now though, the build up of getting to kiss you for approximately five minutes in shorts spans a day becoming too much, and that was if they were lucky.

  
So when Warren was persuaded by Doc and Addy to take a pit stop, 10K was right on board.

  
Really, you should have seen this coming.

  
“I think we should.” 10K said, trying not to blush when Murphy looked at him weirdly.

  
“Did you smoke some of my Z weed? Be honest kid.”

  
“Yeah, since when does Mr. killing machine take breaks?” Murphy huffed, eyeing 10K suspiciously.

  
“Listen, if it gets you guys off my back we’ll take one day okay? _One day,_ that’s it.”

  
You watched 10K observantly, and winked when he glanced at you. You smirked to yourself, pulling your hair out of your face. You knew that glance, that was his ‘I’m trying to get time alone with you’ glance. Well, you weren’t complaining.

  
This should be interesting at the least.

* * *

  
Warren had tried her best to find a suitable spot to rest, and in the end found a small corporate building. You were in charge of raiding the top floor with Addy, slaughtering any and every Z that crossed your paths. Warren and Vasquez were finding places to sleep, and Mack was boarding up the doors with 10K.

  
Doc was given the job to watch Murphy, but you assumed they were trying to find food.

  
Once their missions were complete everyone had gathered near the little office cubicles. Warren sighed as she glanced over at the small spaces before looking to Vasquez.

  
“Did you find anywhere else to sleep?”

  
The man shook his head, staring at the office cubicles sadly. Warren looked up to the ceiling, lips mumbling a curse. Doc quickly reassured her, hands waving in the air madly.

  
“It’s fine! We could each share a cubicle! You know, so no one can get eaten while asleep?”

  
Warren considered it for a moment, head tilted to the side, and clapped her hands, “All right guys, pick a partner!” Mack immediately wrapped his arm around Addy, glaring at you playfully. You stuck your tongue out at him, and watched as Doc slapped Murphy on the back, finalizing their roommate deal.

  
Warren stayed near Vasquez, and you knew they were partnered up automatically. Sighing sarcastically as you turned around, 10K blushed when your eyes locked.

  
“Wait, what am I seeing? Did he just blush!? First the apocalypse and now this! Murphy tell me pigs can fly!” Doc exclaimed.

  
“If they could I wouldn’t be here watching this sickeningly obvious teenage romance drama.”

  
“You’d fly a pig….?” Doc trailed off as him and Murphy walked into their space, voices becoming slightly muffled.

  
Addy have you a sly look, and pointed at 10K accusingly before walking into her and Mack’s cubicle.

  
“Stay safe okay?” Warren groaned despairingly at you, and you saluted her with a smile.

  
You strutted into your shared cubicle and got excited when you realized it was built to block other people from viewing the inside. Privacy was a dream so hard to obtain these days, and while the walls might be paper thin, the comfort of being hidden was nice.

  
_“Finally.”_ 10K whispered lowly behind you.

  
Hands were suddenly at your waist, and lips brushed against your neck to make you shiver. 10K was wasting no time right now. You turned around in his grasp, pressing him against the old wooden desk. Stepping back you let your finger glide up to your lips, telling him to be quiet.

  
You expected this the moment a break was mentioned.

  
You could see his throat bob when you opened your mouth, slipping the digit in and sucking on it to tease him. You let yourself step closer to him, settling between his spread legs. Bringing your face in closer you took his lower lip between your teeth, pulling it gently.

  
He breathed out a little loudly, eyes widening. Oh yeah, you’re pulling out some tricks tonight, definitely.

  
There was no more room on the desk so you sat on the floor, patting the spot next to you with a coy smile. He was there in an instant, hand rubbing up and down his own leg nervously. You crawled into his lap, making him lean back against the wall.

  
You decided to surprise him with a kiss, and tried not to moan out when he responded eagerly, his hands pawing at the back of your thighs. You didn’t get to see him like this very often in your situation, so you took your time with foreplay whenever you could get, even if it didn’t lead anywhere.

  
Tonight though, was all about him.

  
Gripping one of his wandering hands and dragging it up to your left breast felt like the sweetest pleasure. You attacked his neck and reveled in the way the hand on your chest tightened, if only a little. Traveling your lips up to his pulse point, you let your teeth sink in and sucked lightly.

  
Hips arched into you jerkily, and- wow, that was him, already hard and ready. His other hand came up to join the first and pretty soon you were feeling the warmth of ecstasy ignite as he kneads at your chest gently.  
You were content with this, and refused to go any further unless he asked. You brought your lips back down to his, and pressed in hard. His tongue flicked at your mouth desperately, and you welcomed him inside with your own.

  
His hands tapped at you as a signal you both had made up. _Continue._

  
10K slid his hands down to your hips, pressing you down into his lap firmly, and your body twitched at his reaction. Pink, kiss swollen lips parted and his eyes scrunched with a intense expression, and you let the small, almost nonexistent gasp from him slide.

  
10K’s hips stuttered up every time you would rock further down onto his lap, his hands white knuckled into your shirt. Your hand traveled down under his shirt, and you slipped the tips of your fingers into the front of his pants, wiggling them.

  
“Yes?” you purred quietly into his ear, licking the shell of it when he nodded quickly.

  
You removed your fingers, ignoring his pleading look to favor taking off your bra. Instead of taking off your shirt you kept it on, and almost fell over trying to maneuver out of the constricting cloth. 10K helped you, tugging restlessly at the fabric to speed up things.

  
As soon as it was off you rucked up your shirt, and let him kiss all over your exposed chest. Your hand was in the process of unbuttoning his pants when he let his tongue flick over your nipple, gently rolling into his mouth, and instead you squeezed at his bulge with a silent moan.

  
The whimper he let out echoed in deathly the quiet room, but he was too far gone to care and shoved his face into your neck kiss more at it.

  
You froze, and perked your ears for any sounds of the others suspicions. When every thing seemed fine you nibbled at his ear in revenge, and liked the way he melted at the ministration.

  
Continuing what you were _trying_ to do before, you actually managed to get his button undone, and your hand readily received its reward. You had to slap a hand over his mouth when you gave him a languid stroke, playing with the head a bit before continuing the jerking motion.

  
His stomach heaved with the ragged breaths exhaling onto your hand, and he tried to press you even closer to him than before. Gorgeous blue eyes opened only to flutter closed again, repeating the motion like he wanted to see but couldn’t get past the hurdle you gave him.

  
10K’s cock throbbed in your hand, the slick skin gliding against your palm like water. You let your lips caress his ear, and made your breath low with a dark want, “Do you like it _Tommy?”_

10K's eyes squeezed closed at his name, and his hips writhed with the onslaught of pleasure your hand gave him.

  
His forehead glistened with sweat even with the cool breeze blowing through the building, and you licked along his neck, tasting the salty flesh- savoring it. 10K tensed up even more, body about to explode with sexual tension.

  
By the way his hips made little aborted thrusts into your hand, and his small quiet moan, you knew this would be over soon.

  
You added a flick to your rhythm, wrist turning to let your hand repeat the motion around the sensitive shaft. 10K squirmed forcefully, head rearing back and your hand slipped away from his mouth. With the buffer blocking his sounds gone, you felt a small tendrils of dread bloom in your stomach.

  
Everything seemed to be in slow motion for a moment. 10K’s face twisted into a pained expression, and his entire body quaked as you gave him another flick of the wrist. His head thudded back against the wall loudly, and it sounded almost like someone threw a baseball at concrete.

  
“Oh my god can a guy get some sleep here!” Murphy hollered.

  
You startled, and your hand clenched around 10K’s cock, and he finally broke.

  
_“Ah_   _A_ - _a_!”

  
It was a loud, whiny moan that found its way out of his mouth and into the air. You blushed heavily at the sound of it, and despite your embarrassment a hot pulse of arousal went through you from it. You want to hear more sounds like that.

  
Hot, sticky liquid shot out into your hand as you continued him through his orgasm. You kissed him soundly to prevent any more noises, and you’re glad your mouth swallowed the desperate cries of your name he let out after.

  
10K fluttered his eyes open after a while, panting heavily as your kiss drained the breath from him. You pulled back and smiled sheepishly as his face darkened in color, a deep, _deep_ red taking over his face. Even in the dark you could see it.

  
_“Jesus Christ_ man!”

  
“Atta boy, 10K! Woo!”

  
“OH. My. God.”

  
“I did not just hear that, I’m going to sleep. _Holy hell.”_

  
“This is what happens when you pit two hormonal kids together, I tried to tell you all! No one ever _listens!”_

  
“10K! Y/N! What did I tell you!”

  
You allowed 10K to shove his face into your neck, your shoulders shaking with laughter, ignoring the others complaints.

  
Kissing his forehead, he looked up at you, eyes still scorching. He was going to return the favor later, and you couldn’t wait.

**Author's Note:**

> You know I was just minding my own business when I found this show, binge watched it, and fell in love with all the characters. So, until season 3 is out I might write more because #10K is alive Goddamnit! You can't get rid of a deadly cinnamon roll like that! It's impossible!


End file.
